1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of bonding a second terminal to a first terminal, comprising urging a second terminal against a solder located on a first terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A carriage is incorporated in a hard disk drive, HDD. A first flexible printed circuit board is fixed to the side surface of the carriage. A flying head slider is fixed to the tip end of the carriage. A second flexible printed circuit board is utilized to connect the flying head slider to the first flexible printed circuit board. A sensing current and a writing current are supplied to the flying head slider from the first flexible printed circuit board through the second flexible printed circuit board.
First terminals are arranged on the first flexible printed circuit board. An opening is defined in the second flexible printed circuit board. Second terminals are arranged in the opening. The individual second terminal forms a so-called flying lead. Solder is utilized to bond the second terminals to the corresponding first terminals. The second flexible printed circuit board is in this manner coupled to the first flexible printed circuit board.
A bonding tip is utilized to bond the second terminals to the corresponding first terminals. The individual second terminal is positioned on the solder covering over the entire surface of the corresponding first terminal. The solder is contoured by first and second contours extending in parallel with each other. The second terminal is located in a space between the first and second contours. Heat is applied to the bonding tip. The flat tip end of the bonding tip is urged against the second terminal. The solder is thus melted. The flat tip end of the bonding tip is received on the entire surface of the first terminal. The solder spreads outside the first terminal along the surface of the first flexible printed circuit board. A contact is often established between the pieces of the solder on the adjacent first terminals. This causes a short circuit between the first terminals.